russelfandomcom-20200213-history
INN's 1st Anniversary
April 1, 2013 Aside from IBC News Network (INN) Channel 45 accessed by more viewers, the station has also highlighted IBC's AM radio staion DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386 and the official website at IBCNews.com, which will carry MMDM traffic updates and PAGASA weather forecasts. The 24-hour news channel promises to deliver the news along with public service, business and sports, from studios in Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City and the transmitter tower in Coca Cola plant, Roosevelt Avenue, San Francisco Del Monte, Quezon City continued to provide viewers up-to-date news and relevant discussions round the clock wants to be INN correspondent willing to provide news on the Filipino community abroad. On the sports programming in action, 10-ball pool players of billiards, boxing, football, mixed martial arts (MMA) ONE FC and cockfights are among the featured sports. IBC President and CEO Boots Anson-Roa revealed that the network having the professional basketball leagues PBA and NBA. Breaking news, inspiring stories, interesting features or anything newsworthy on Pinoys overseas, we'd like to feature you and your story on the network. Live reports from seven major areas in the Philippines. The station has witnessed changes, reported breaking news and has been taking part in history. PAGASA TV (Monday-Friday 7:30AM-8:00AM) A weatherman boy Jeff Arcilla anchoring the weather newscast PAGASA-TV in partnership with Philippine Atmospheric, Geophysical and Astronomical Services Administration (PAGASA) with IBC Weather Center will serve to the typoons and inclement weather conditons through the country with public information. Constant weather news, health advocacy, and timely comprehension on relevant matters as well as weather report aims to deliver most accurate and up-to-date weather information to the Filipino people. The program initiates social awareness and public service will bring projected storm tracks, wind direction, rain volume, water conditions, regional and provincial weather as well as other information related to weather. FAST MORNING (Monday-Friday 8:00AM-9:30AM) Fast Morning is your complete newscast, offering news, analysis, features, and profiles of people. Viewers will find INN's journalists delivering news from around the world, reports and analysis from the floor of the Philippine Stock Exchange, sports, health, traffic update, weather forecast from PAGASA and entertainment news, along ith the latest trends affecting Filipinos here and around the world. Anchored by Gionna Cabrera and Dominic Almenor. LUNCHTIME NEWS (Monday-Saturday 12:00NN-12:30PM) Lunchtime News is INN's longest-running noontime newscast. The program focuses on news from the country's more than 7,000 islands gathered by IBC's 20 regional stations airs at noon from Monday to Saturday serves the fast-paced as the hottest news and meatiest interviews every lunch time satisfies the viewers' for information suited to their taste that delivers the issues and major breaking stories, the most extensive newsgathering group nationwide. Main anchor is Cecille Lardizabal feature daily top stories from national news in the event of a major stories as well as local news, global news, business news, malacanang, weather updates and entertainment stories behind serving the hottest and latest breaking news reports with newsmakers and analysts as daily lunchtime from the regions are also fed via satellite news-gathering facilities located in Zamboanga, Davao, Cagayan de Oro, Baguio, Iloilo, Roxas, Bacolod, General Santos, Cebu and the Bicol region. CNBC KONEK (Monday-Friday 4:00PM-4:30PM) CNBC Konek anchored by Cathy Eigenmann-Bordalba is staffed by financial analysts, economy and business journalists who bring you stories that examine the national and world economy. EALA NG BALITA (Monday-Friday 9:30PM-10:30PM) Veteran news anchor Noli Eala continue the Philippines' undisputed longest-running nightly newscast Eala ng Balita, featuring updates on national, political, social, economic, business, crime, health, global, weather, sports and entertainment with reports from Aldczar Aurelio for PAGASA weather, Maria Ressa for the PNOY of Report Kay Boss and Nicole Anderson for showbiz news, the interest of viewers along with IBC regional correspondents from Luzon, Visayas and Mindanao. BALITANG 90 (Saturday and Sunday 8:30PM-9:30PM) Balitang 90 gives you the first weekend top stories of the day's hottest storie from the Philippines and around the world on the day's breaking stories with IBC's team of journalists with anchor Jarius Bondoc focus on government and malacanang and interactive consent with the weather forecaster Aldczar Aurelio from PAGASA. SSS: KABALIKAT NATIN (Mondays 7:30PM-8:30PM) The public service talk show about the services will features of Social Security System (SSS). The host of the program is Ms. Suzi Bugante. ON LINE (Tuesdays 7:30PM-8:30PM) The long-running credible talk show as On Line that brings to fore the day's main events and the relevant incidents and issues surrounding them. A short and direct, open and frank discussion on the events behind the soundbites with host the broadcast journalists Gene Orejana. GOV@WORK (Thursdays 7:30PM-8:30PM) The show is hosted by Gio Tingson and Aika Robredo tackles the President Noynoy Aquino III in bringing a program that connects the government more closely to the people in more interactive and dynamic system using televison and new media. Discussion that will engage members of the Malacanang Press Corps and bloggers to ask the Cabinet Secretary. Part of the highlight is the use of the Google+ Hangout application wherein people may discuss and interact with the invited Cabinet Secretary virtually. CITONG CITO (Saturdays 7:00PM-7:45PM) Broadcast journalist Cito Beltran as the highly-rated talk show host with topics range from politics to celebrities. The program is known for its explosive discussions and exchanges between guests. The program allows several guests to appear on the program from remote points anywhere in the country, or abroad, to debate no-holds-barred on any issue of national or personal significance. ONE FC (Saturdays 10:30PM-11:30PM) In cooperation with Asian Television Content Corporation, the Asia's biggest mixed-martial arts organization (MMA) as ONE Fighting Championship has agreed to a blockbuster deal with the Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (IBC), one of the largest media organizations in the Philippines turns ONE FC, a power-packed mixed-martial (MMA) event is on Philippine TV. Headquartered in Singapore, ONE Fighting Championship is Asia's largest mixed martial arts organization. ONE Fighting Championship hosts the best Asian mixed martial artists and world champions on the largest media broadcast in Asia. ONE FC has partnered with STAR Sports, the number one leader in sports content, for cable television deal with a coverage that spans across 70+ countries in Asia. With back-to-back, blow-by-blow, explosive matches. ONE FC CEO Victor Cui with IBC News Network as the broadcast partner and thank their vice-president Lito Ocampo Cruz for being such a strong suppoerter with Channel 13 head Rey Sanchez. INN is fantastic free-to-air broadcaster in the Philippines and ONE FC is excited at the opportunity to showcase our fighters every week to millions of homes throughout the country. IBC News Network is proud to broadcast the best sporting in both the Philippines and the region and ONE FC puts on world-class entertainment that our viewers will enjoy. Kapinoy viewers will also get the chance to watch the best Filipino fighters such as Bibiano Fernandes, Honorio Banario and Eduard Folayang in action. THE MAIN EVENT (Sundays 2:00PM-3:00PM) The top-rating weekly boxing matches show features world championship boxing and major international fights from the leading boxing networks including HBO Sports and Top Rank. A show boost the program’s nationwide has also made its mark by being the program to telecast fights of Filipino boxers in South Korea, South Africa, Australia, Indonesia and Thailand and select fights in the boxing hotbed of Cebu. Home to the boxing championship of the filipino flash Nonito Donaire, Gabriel "Flash" Elorde, boxing hero Manny Pacquiao and Erik Morales, the boxing bouts is hosted by Ronnie Nathanielsz.